


Chocolate Biscuit Sticks [Discontinued (sadly)]

by Icy_Roulette



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, The Pocky Game, au where things are just peaceful?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Roulette/pseuds/Icy_Roulette
Summary: Aku discovers Pocky at an exotic foods store. He brings his discovery back home to an awaiting Jack. Fluff, smut, and then more fluff again.





	Chocolate Biscuit Sticks [Discontinued (sadly)]

**Author's Note:**

> [On mini hiatus, sorry aaa]  
> (In later chapters)
> 
> Heyo, this is my second story, except this time it's a multi-chapter thing. So yay!! :D
> 
> Established relationship blah blah blah, I don't have the balls to write a 20 chapter novel of exactly how these two got together. Let your imagination run wild!! The type of writings I will be doing in the future will basically involve Jack exploring future/modern oddities, like snapchat or tutorial videos for various things.
> 
> Anyways, I'm rambling and I'm posting this as soon as the bell is about to ring for my 5th period claSS SO HAPPY READING. 
> 
> SCREAMS :'D

Warm tan walls decorated with maps of various countries, jovial-ambient music, and the scent of exotic coffee samples attacked the senses, giving anyone who just so happened to be standing in the store a slight feeling of adventure. Some adventure, that I, the Great Aku, didn’t quite feel. In any other circumstance, I wouldn’t dare bask in such a winsome environment as the World Market. I have no need… well maybe except one… A list of five if we’re being completely open about our situation here. 

Yes, one list - of food mind you! - that has caused me an unfathomable amount of time (one whole day) to track down and locate. And it’s all for that foolish Samurai. I grumbled a bit, continuing my search throughout the wooden-laced isles of delicacies from places that I didn’t know still functioned. Glancing down at the small note paper in my hand, it had five specific items scribbled down on it. The samurai’s voice echoed in my mind as I read the list:

>Matcha green tea (please, and maybe pick up a tea of your choice?)  
>onigiri (vegetable preferred… And Absolutely no chicken.)  
>Miso soup (get tofu if they have tofu…)  
>Shiitake mushrooms (whatever’s available)  
>mochi (any kind :D )

Every month it was five things that varied, but the one thing that stayed consistent was the tea; both for my sanity and even the Samurai’s. Heavy tea drinkers we are. However, the thing that I am unable to comprehend is that Jack refuses to ask for more than five things a month. Does the fool not realize that I could buy out a whole store for him if he so chooses? Maybe he’s just being that infuriatingly humble self of his… Bah, no matter.

Snapping out of my intensive thoughts, I glance up and notice that I’m in the Oriental section. Excellent!! My journey is drawing to a close!! I finally get to return home to Ja- I mean… finally return to the samurai with his things. Clicking my tongue in a “tsk”, the eyes of my human disguise began to scan the shelves for the foods I sought after. First thing that immediately found was the tea, of course. It rarely changed locations.

Second, I found the mochi. They had the matcha green tea version. Never have seeing this flavor before, I curiously grabbed it and shoved it into the red shopping basket that adorned my right arm. After the mochi, everything was conveniently two items away from each other. I finally had everything! But there was this nagging feeling in my instincts, a feeling that screamed: buy more, spoil your mate. 

I managed to shoo the feeling away, but it remained in the back of my head. In a slight panic, I glanced around for anything, ANYTHING, I could buy at last second to possibly treat Jack. And that’s when I saw it…. Rectangular packages of various colors, displaying a stick like treat covered in cream, with a “Manager’s Choice!” sign in front of the selection of flavors. In bold, white letters in read: “POCKY”.

The original chocolate flavor caught my attention immediately. The red packaging spoke my language of chaos, and the choice of chocolate screamed the beauty of simplicity that the Samurai obsesses over. He was bound to love this. I grinned as I stared down at the box in my hand.

“Finding everything good today, sir?” An idiotic saleswoman decided to interrupt my train of thought. She questioned me with such a sickeningly sweet kindness that I was certain it was forced. Who really wanted to stay here longer than necessary, other than to work for measly pay? 

“Hmm? Oh, yes. Everything is fine.” I spoke with a dismissive tone that indicated my desire to end this conversation as soon as it started. 

“Oh!,” 

For the love of- 

“I see that you have some pocky! It’s really popular with the kids these days, even with adults! Hmm~~” She paused her wretched babbling to feign a sound of serious thought. 

“Lemme guess- you’re going to try to play the POCKY game with someone special~~” 

POCKY… Game?? There’s a game to be had with these confectionaries?? I immediately turned to face her, now curious about what types of trickery this... POCKY, could arouse?

“Game?? Do elaborate for me.” I inquired. My vocabulary must’ve thrown the girl off a bit as she seemed to ponder the term “elaborate”. When it finally clicked, the realization lit up her face like a bright flame as she began indulge me in the secrets of these chocolate biscuit sticks...

“It's simple really! First you take a stick of POCKY,” She dug around in the front wide pocket of her disgusting green apron before fishing out a stick of the treat. “And you place it into the mouth of the other player!” Finally paying attention to her name tag, it read “Claire”. This Claire seemed to have grabbed an imaginary person by the head and stuck the POCKY stick into its mouth. “You then put your mouth at the other end. Both you and your partner will then take turns biting away at the POCKY stick~” She explained further, the stick now positioned awkwardly between her ring and middle finger. Her mouth was currently nibbling its way towards her palm. I could only raise an eyebrow at the foolish sight before me. Though i couldn't deny that the gears in my head were turning.

“So…” I began. “What happens when the two players run out of the stick?” 

Claire's face froze immediately before it broke out into a flustered red. It looked like she was prepared to fully make out with herself before she snapped back to reality and fixed her composure. 

“The point of the game, sir, is to kiss the other person…” 

I swore i heard glass shattering as my eyes lit up with realization. My mouth was now agape.

“And if the other person pulls away then- sir???”

Bye. I was already booking it to the cash register as fast as these human legs would allow me. People gave stares, but so what?! Fuck them. I needed to get home, nOw. The Samurai is waiting for me!!! Wait… since when am i so concerned about his perception of time?  
My eyes narrowed as finally reached the conveyor belt check-out counter. I placed the red basket on the black-rubber belt, allowing it to be pulled towards the cashier woman. Why was I concerned with what Jack… precious preciou- nO. Tame your thoughts Aku… Just get this over with. I huffed. As if on cue, my left hand rose up to my face, adorning a lavish diamond, gold, and lapis ring, with the name “Jack” inscribed in beautiful cursive. Its spot being on my “ring” finger as the humans called it. 

Oh yeah… That's why i care.

The middle-aged woman was soon finished with ringing me up and alerted me of this fact, snapping me from my tsundere thoughts. She basically told me the routine details of my overall purchase and with the tax and blah blah blah. Finally receiving the total, i pulled out a huge wad of cash that looked able enough to cover at least eighty percent more than what the overall purchase price was. I shoved it all towards her. Her eyes opened, shifting from her gleeful expression, to that of disarray for being the one lucky enough to have to sort through and make change for the cash. However, I was feeling merciful that day.

“Keep the change for yourself.” I said with an undignified huffed before grabbing the plastic sacks filled with Jack’s items and booking it out of the store.

I couldn't wait to play this... game.

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos, comments, suggestions, or constructive critique is greatly appreciated~ <333


End file.
